Unforgettable Power
by angel1130
Summary: She was the only one who saw through his illusive display. Aizen x Unohana


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

**Summary**: She was the only one who saw through his illusive display. [Aizen x Unohana]

**Author's** **Note**: Okay, here it is! The last of the trilogy; Aizen and Unohana! Now originally it was supposed to be Aizen and Inoue, but I couldn't see Inoue giving into Aizen because of her 'supposed' love for Ichigo. *Yes, I am an IchiRuki fan.* Anyhow, if you can't see where I got this random idea from watch episode 60 again. It's the episode where Unohana and Isane come to stop Aizen. The very short conversation between Aizen and Unohana got me thinking. Enjoy. READ AND REVIEW.

**Some might say this has SPOILERS!**

(Oh and note that this can be inserted in episode 34, right before Hinamori goes to visit Aizen.)

* * *

**WARNING****: I WORK WITH FLUFF!**

* * *

_*A special thanks to goldenwolf and Goku's Daughter for beta reading. Couldn't have done it without you.*_

* * *

Unforgettable Power

A one shot by _angel1130_

A chilly night breeze rustled the leaves before sweeping through the well-kept streets of _Seireitei_. Tired eyes absently peered through a window draped with white curtains. The bleached linen swayed as the gentle wind found its way into the open hospital window. An exhausted sigh resonated through the room. It had been a long day, no; it had been a long week for the fourth squad. The usually relaxed atmosphere was now full of anxiety and disdain.

_There would be more._

Another sigh escaped her lips. She would have to do her best to maintain order in the hospital. With all the commotion from the intruders, this was a great time of need. However, too many things did not seem to fit and so many pieces of the puzzle were missing. She had tried countless times to wrap her mind around what her instincts were trying to tell her. Still, the pieces did not correspond. She was sure she could not be the only one to have noticed. Yet, no one seemed to be too concerned that things were still flaky. (1)

For all the other squads, first priority went to the intruders. Oh, she had heard about them, the _ryoka_; the boy that was rumored to have orange hair and big sword. But he was not an immediate concern, for her at least. The wounded were the main concern. She would do her best to help out as much as she could.

The disturbed thoughts came to an abrupt stop as the worried woman sensed someone approaching. It was a familiar _reiatsu_, one of power, warmth and intrigue. Her tired eyes parted from the window pane and focused on the man who was now squeezing through the door on the opposite side of the room.

Relief filled the air as the concern in her face morphed into affection. She had not expected to see him tonight. Nevertheless, she thought it was a pleasant surprise. The same could not exactly be said for him, the man who stood by the doorway. Sure he was pleased that she had been so easy to find tonight, but his mind was treading on a thin line. On one side there was dread and on the other there was a longing for this last opportunity.

It was almost immediate that the woman sensed something different about him. They were not strangers to each other, yet she found that a certain awkwardness lurked between them. They stood for what seemed like an eternity, unable to do anything but observe one another. His eyes fell on her long braid while hers settled on the strong hand that was placed on the hilt of his green _zanpakutō_. He let his gaze move up her braid to her slender shoulders. At the same time, she traced the muscular arms that hid beneath his captain robes. While he gaped at the fullness of her chest, her adoring stare moved up to his chin. There was a greedy pause at the sight of the others' lips. Finally, their eyes came to a rest as their gaze met. The only other thing that crossed their vision was his square eye glasses.

_No words were exchanged._

The fifth squad captain reached behind him, letting his sturdy fingers find the lock on the door. Their eyes did not part for a second. When the lock snapped shut, he strode forward and stopped in front of the hospital bed. She was just on the other side now…waiting. All he needed to do was to bend over for a kiss.

Their lips met like they were intimately familiar, locked in a hot, wet kiss. His hand was still on the hilt of his sword while hers pressed into her chest. It seemed as if she was trying to stop her heart from jumping onto the hospital bed.

Every moment with him was breathtaking. The burdens and trials of the day seemed to be far away and minuscule. Her thoughts were only of him as their tongues intertwined. The tall man was pleased. He could feel her falling for him a little more every time they kissed. Suddenly, he pulled away. She gasped as their lips parted. It felt as if he had cut off her air supply. Pleasure trickled down his spine.

_He was in control._

He was always in control with her. He removed his unsheathed sword from his waist and set it down. She quickly understood and mirrored his actions. The man knew how to play his cards well; he merely touched the white sash of his _shinigami_ robes and she immediately walked over to help him. His whole body tingled as her slender fingers pried the fabric apart.

As soon as the sash fell to the floor he picked her up and laid her on the empty hospital bed. She gave him a reassuring smile as he bent forward to kiss her soft lips again. The woman delighted herself by tracing his hard muscles. But the fifth squad captain wanted to remain in control so he lowered his lips to her neck.

_Another gasp reached his ears._

There was no need to rush. He had decided to take as long as necessary tonight. The brunette hair that covered his scalp brushed her neck as his kisses moved slowly to her heaping chest. He bit into the black fabric that wrapped her body right where her nipple made a small bump in her robes. A moan of pleasure filled the air and in response, a satisfied smile spread across his face. That was one of the many things he loved about her. She was always a soft spoken woman but she just could not keep quiet in bed.

Another bite teased her nipples before he began to part the seam of her _shinigami_ robes. The robe did not open much but it was enough to expose her soft, naked chest. He put his mouth and tongue to work. The man sucked and chewed and licked until she could not take it anymore. Somehow, amidst the heat of the ecstasy, her hand managed to find his hard shaft. They were both ready.

_But he wanted it to last longer._

He wanted to dominate her further before it was over. Before either of them knew what was happening, the black robes that covered her body were being pulled up to her hips. It was just enough to expose her pink, wet folds. His hand slithered up her leg and came to a stop when he could feel the soft tissue. Sturdy fingers probed her moist folds and a slender hand gently rubbed his hard rod. The man found her most sensitive spot and exploited it as much as he could. She could not take it anymore. Her mind threateningly straggled with sanity. Just as the woman was about to climax her partner abruptly stopped.

_Need._

The fifth squad captain loved when his partner needed him so he left her begging for more. This time her lips found his. As her desire continuously demanded more, their tongues intertwined. She worked on taking off his _shinigami_ pants. Soon, everything but his fifth squad captain's robe was scattered around the room. How her clothes had managed to stay on her all this time was a mystery to both of them.

The thought of her beautiful, naked body gave him an idea. She seemed to read his mind. Instantaneously, her slender hands set to work. He watched as the fourth squad captain slowly undid her braid and took note of how her shapely body did a good job at seducing him without any effort at all. When her hair was liberated, the thick locks fell loosely past her exposed chest like a dark curtain. Breathe, he reminded himself. Breathe. She shook her head gently as she pulled her hair back and allowed it to pool onto the bed behind her. For a good moment, he stood there in awe as the woman blushed at her lover's sudden shock.

_She was beautiful._

And she was all his. He ran a few fingers through her shiny tresses and before sliding them under the white sash that was still tied tightly around her waist. The fabric came undone easily and fell to her hips. He gently pushed the robe off of her shoulders and watched as the material fell around her. The room seemed to glow brighter as the moonlight bounced off her flawless skin.

In a graceful motion, the fourth squad captain was standing and the rest of the robe slipped on to the ground. The man's breath caught in his throat for the second time in admiration of her naked stance. He swept her up onto the bed again, this time joining her.

The pink of his lips gently brushed the exposed skin that covered her stomach and it moved closer still to her hips. The shiver that sprouted from his touch was intense, almost unbearable. She whimpered and squirmed gleefully underneath him. Another smile formed as he remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. Who would have known she would be this exciting, or loud, in bed? In that sense, their styles matched.

_They both had a deceiving persona._

A warm feminine touch drew the man out of his reminiscence. All of his attention shifted back to his lover. She was waiting. It could not be procrastinated any longer. Their hips aligned as he slowly entered her. He pushed in as far as possible and slowly pulled back out, letting her walls collapse back together. Her moans were louder now. Exasperated sounds fluttered to his ears but the man could not comprehend what words they formed. He was too lost in her presence…

It was always amazing with him. No one made her feel this way. The exasperated captain begged for him to go faster, but he did not listen. She told him how good he was, but he already knew that. She even told him that she cared about him, but the words never reached his ears. He was just as caught up as she was in the pleasure of it all. Still he did not let the speed increase.

The only change that came was with every thrust. He always entered a bit harder than the last. Her moans grew louder each time he entered. It was not until she was screaming insanely and her nails were digging into her partner's back did the speed quicken. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder in an attempt to stifle the cries of ecstasy. The man moved back slightly to stop her from biting him.

_He wanted to remember her screams._

Large breasts filled his hands as his tongue found his partner's hard nipples. Their muscles tensed as the climax drew closer and closer. Sounds of pleasure escaped through the window as her walls begun to cave in. An orgasm exploded from her genitals and quickly spread into her veins. He grunted, unable to hold it any longer. The pressure of the contracting walls made his hot liquid erupt inside of her.

Breathless, his lips caught hers. This time they kissed like they never had before. It was the most passionate goodbye. Sweaty and exhausted, their bodies collapsed beside each other. Both of them gasped for air. The woman turned onto her side and her partner propped up on his elbow. His intense gaze fell on her face, drawing her in closer. His free hand found her waist as their moist chests pressed gently together. They lay like this until their breathing slowed. Not two minutes had passed when the woman painted the air with her tired voice,

_Aizen_.

Just as softly as the sound came, Aizen's lips brushed Unohana's forehead. There was still some time to spare. Aizen let her lay beside him until her eyes drooped shut and for a long while after. Before he knew it, the clock on the wall told him it was time to say goodbye. The confident brown eyes that hid beyond the pair of square spectacles were reluctant to tear away from the lovely naked body that clouded his vision. He would miss her. That was his last thought before he slipped out of the hospital room door.

*****

It had barely been an hour since Aizen left the hospital ward and his heart had already started to linger. A soft snicker echoed in the deadly silence of Central Room 46. Maybe it was more than just the power he felt when he was with her. But there was no more time left to dwell on things that were now part of the past. Hinamori's _reiatsu_ was getting stronger outside his quarters. The wheel was already set in motion and there was no stopping it now…

*****

Captain Unohana woke up with a start as the night breeze turned to a chilly draft. Aizen had left. She ran her hand over the fresh hickey just above her left breast. A whiff of a familiar manly scent lingered on her skin and floated into her nostrils. Her gaze shifted to the white curtains again. They were now blowing wildly. Something was amidst. She shook the disturbed thoughts out of her head once more. It was probably nothing. There would be more patients to care for in the morning. The fourth squad would have to do their best to help the injured.

_Everything will be okay._

This last thought sprung into her head as her eyelids grew heavy again. Little did she know that her lover's dead body would be shuttled through the hospital doors that morning.

End

* * *

I'm not sure if many people remember what happened in episode 60 or watched it again for this fic but Unohana was the first to catch on to Aizen's devious plot. She saw something fishy and Aizen even praised her for seeing through _Kyōka Suigetsu_. This is what I'm describing, I'm also making the assumption here that she knew from the beginning. I know it is kind of bold to assume so… but why not?

**Author's Note**: Don't forget to review!


End file.
